


Effort is Effective

by Kagpipes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, ee, effort is effective, tsundere kags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagpipes/pseuds/Kagpipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, it's known that you never can improve at something unless you practice and work hard at it. Kageyama Tobio knows this rule all too well. However, when the thing that you need to improve is your relationship with your teammates, especially the spikers, how are you even supposed to do that? With a little help from sempais and a lot of  practice, maybe he'll be able to be the next Mr. Refreshing? The first target should be easy, I mean, he gets along with Hinata better than the other first years. All he has to do is put in the time. Afterall, it's like the book that Suga-san lent him says: "Effort is Effective". </p><p>Maybe a little too effective...</p><p>Mostly Kagehina. Sugakiyo and Yamayachi to come later in little sprinkles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Finding your Target

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is supposed to take place right after the events in the first season of the anime, so right after the match with Seijou in which SPOILER: (Karasuno looses)
> 
>  

Okay. So sure, they had lost against Seijoh, but it's not like that marks the end of the world. He was going to defeat Oikawa-san next time. 

Definitely.

Okay, hopefully.

Okay, he needed some work.

A lot of work.

God damn, he needed to improve. Not in the way you would think, though. I mean, honestly? He was the best player on the team...next to Nishinoya-san, of course. That's not what he needed to work on though. No, the thing that he really needed to work on was something so basic. So fundamental. So obvious. So...

Not his thing.

 

* * *

_Sigh._

What was he supposed to do in this situation? Sure, it wasn't rocket science, but Kageyama was next to an amateur when it came to getting along with others, especially making friends. It's not like he was introverted or nervous around others, it's just...

How do you even just "start up a conversation"

People like Nishinoya-san would just run up to others and start talking about the "AWESOME NEW COOL ROBOT MOVIE THAT EVERYONE JUST HAD TO SEE!" to everyone in the club and get everyone in a new conversation. Meanwhile, Suga-san seemed to always know what to say in times of need, kind of like a mom, scarily enough. I mean, you could literally go to Suga-san for anything and he would have an answer-

Wait.

That was it.

"Suga-san?!!"

The older setter was currently folding up the net, making sure to not let some of his kouhai "help him" in which "somehow" the next would end up tangled. Did he mention how much Suga-san was like a mom?

"Oh, Kageyama? What's up, heading home already?" The silver-haired sempai turned to him.

"No, I just-" he cut off, "I, um, I actually wanted to ask for some..." he continued, "for some advice." He finally finished, with a struggling look on his face.

Sugawara just laughed. "Oh? What about?" He smiled.

"Well, in our last matched I thought you did really amazing..."

Okay. Now that got his attention. The younger setter was a much more gifted setter than he was, so for him to say that  _he_ was the one that played amazingly, something must be amiss. 

"Thank you, but you did as well, Kageyama," Sugawara added.

"No, that's not what I meant." he continued. At this, the upperclassman looked at him, confused. "You just,"  _sigh_ "you came in and everyone was just so happy and relaxed. You calmed everyone down and set up amazing spikes for all the spikers. You knew exactly how Asahi-san wanted his spike and you even-" Sugawara could see how much the next sentence sickened the young setter, "you even made Tsukishima listen and get into the game a little." At this, Sugawara just let out a little chuckle. "I just, I wish I could do the same..."

So that was the problem. 

Well, it  _did_ make sense. Even though Kageyama was way ahead of him when it came to technique and plays, as a seasoned player and someone who took pride as a general confidant of his kouhai, Sugawara was just overall better when it came to teamwork. It was his one strong suit and the reason that some plays were able to be made when only he is a setter. He'd be lying if he said that maintaining a good relationship with everyone on the team was easy, but in all honesty, he really enjoyed getting to know everyone and being able to help. The very fact that Kageyama was envious of him for this though was very surprising.

"So, you want advice on how to, should I say, make friends with the team?" Sugawara finally asked. Kageyama nodded. "I see."

The solution, in theory, was quite simple actually. All Kageyama has to do is hang out with the team, maybe talk to them about something on TV, or about what happened in their class that day. It isn't very difficult at all. The problem is simply the way to go about doing it. It's not like someone like Kageyama can just show up all buddy-buddy to Tsukishima or Yamaguchi going "So how's everything in your life?" and expect a normal response. Hell, Kageyama even coming up to talk to people for something other than volleyball was a foreign concept, let alone to people he rarely even talks to (or people that hate his guts, like Tsukishima). So, the question is, what is a good starting point?

Maybe someone like Nishinoya, who would welcome the sudden change in nature and start talking up a storm? No, that might be a little to overwhelming. Afterall, Kageyama didn't have much in common with Nishinoya and wouldn't know how to keep the conversation going. _  
_

Maybe Asahi? Once again, what would they talk about? He would probably be really quiet and not start up a conversation without it being something he was really interested in. After all, he was more of a listener (one of the reasons why he could put up with Nishinoya so well). So, he was out of the question.

Daichi? Maybe? Daichi, could work-

"Suga-san! I finished mopping my side, I'm heading home for supper! It's curry night!!!" A spot of orange appeared from the doorway.

Ah.

"Hinata? Come over here for a bit, will you?" Sugawara called out.

"Huh? Okay!" he jogged over. It was at this moment that Sugawara turned to Kageyama. In a whisper, the upperclassman began to start the tutorial: "This will be an easy first step. Try becoming a closer friend to Hinata, afterall, you guys get along fairly well considering your relationship with others. I'll talk to you later and give you some steps and pointers on how about doing this, but for starters, just follow my lead, 'kay?" He finished with a wink. 

This could work.

"What's up, Suga-san?" Hinata asked his sempai.

"Actually, Kageyama was thinking about improving his cardio training. You bike through the mountains, right?" He asked.

"Yeah! I sure do! Why? Do you want my regiment or something?" He looked to Kageyama.

"Uh, actually I-" Kageyama started.

"No, actually I wanted to suggest for you two to go biking in the morning together." Sugawara cut him off.

What? Kageyama looked to his sempai. He did  _not_ sign up for  _this._

"H-huh? Sure, I guess? I didn't know you owned a bike, Kageyama," Hinata looked towards him.

Crap.

"U-uh, of course I do, dumbass!" he shouted. He didn't. 

"Jeez, Bakayama! Sooo-rry! I just never see you riding one, so EXCUSE ME!! Blehhhhh~" He stuck his tongue out at him. At this point, Kageyama looked ready to pounce on the carrot-top. Thankfully, Sugawara was there to hold him back.

"So, then, tomorrow? Kageyama, you'll meet Hinata at the foot of the mountain?" He looked at his kouhai.

"Huh? Yeah." he looked back and forth from the upperclassman to the carrot-top. How he was going to do that without a bike was besides the point.

"Okay! See you lat-oh wait!" Hinata turned around immediately, "Kageyama, can you give me your number so that I can text you what time to meet up?" He looked to his teammate.

"Oh, yeah, sure, hold on." He pulled out his cell as Hinata did the same. After holding up their phones to each other, the exchange was completed. Sugawara smiled. _  
_

Good. Not a bad start.

"Alright, got it! See you tomorrow, Kageyama! I'll text you when I get home!" and with that he was off.

"There you go, that's your first step done. Great job, Kageyama!" Sugawara looked to his kouhai.

"Uh, yeah..." he looked to Sugawara a little confused. Sugawara caught on to this quite quickly. 

"What's up?" he gave him a concerned look.

"Um...Suga-san..." he started. His sempai looked at him, listening with his full attention.

...

...

"Can I borrow your bike?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The whole thing about the "exchanging of cellphone information" was put in mostly because I never actually saw Hinata and Kageyama exchange numbers looking back on it. I mean, I've seen fanfics and doujinshi where they text each other, but I don't remember even reading in the manga that they even have each other's number. Then again, it never did say when Kenma and Hinata exchanged information...  
> Anyway, I wanted to explain how they have each other's numbers and kinda give a good "starting chapter"
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I don't know if you could tell. Let me know how I did, I love constructive criticism!


	2. Step Two: Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike? Check.  
> Number? Check.  
> Text?  
> ...  
> Okay. He can do this.  
> In which Hinata is excited to meet up tomorrow and Kageyama is ignorant when it comes to modern technology.
> 
> Warning for language this chapter due to Kageyama's anger management issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter: START!
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive responses I got! I was worried considering this was my first time writing, but you guys made me feel a LOT more comfortable. This time I wanted more...comedy? I don't know, last chapter was more of a set up, so I kinda wanted to expand more on what is going to happen and show a little more into Kageyama's mindset XD. This chapter starts off right after Suga has given Kags his bike to borrow (it'll be explained, don't worry ;P).  
> When the text is in a block quote and is italicized, that is basically a flashback. It's not gonna be a flashback to what we have seen, just an event that happened before the current events and one that the characters are remembering.

 

 

 

> _"Okay, Kageyama," Sugawara started, "I want you to take this book and read the first 3 chapters. The first one we already took care of today, but the second and third are what you should consider as your next steps!" he finished._
> 
> _Kageyama looked at the book, eyes focused on the assignment before him. "Strengthening Bonds: Steps towards becoming closer" he read out loud. It sounded like some shitty book you would find in the kid's section like "Larry Cockatoo is New at the Zoo" that taught kids how to make friends (not that he had ever read one of them before which was the reason for his current predicament) .  Still, if it was indeed like one of those books, it should be easy enough to follow, even for someone like him who, even he had to admit, wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed._
> 
> _"So you just want me to follow what it says?" he asked, giving his sempai a doubtful look._
> 
> _"I know you may not believe me, but these types of books are actually fairly accurate and work pretty decently. After all, they wouldn't be-" he held up the book, pointing to the fake looking award embossed on the cover,"-the "best selling book in Japan" for nothing, you know?" he finished with a playful little wink._
> 
> _Kageyama just looked at his sempai with an incredulous glint in his eyes. Sure, Sugawara-san was the best person to go to for advice, but just like the mom that he was compared to, he made really bad jokes sometimes that made others question if he should be taken seriously. Of course, what did Kageyama really have to lose anyway? The worst this would do is make Hinata think he was a weirdo, which the setter was already fairly certain he did anyway. So, if anything, this would just confirm it._
> 
> _All in all, the odds that it could work weren't all that bad._
> 
> _"Okay, I'll finish the first 3 chapters by tonight..." he paused, looking intently at the book. "...They aren't too long, are they?" He looked back to his sempai with a little bit of a plea in his voice._
> 
> _Sugawara just laughed._
> 
> _"No, no. I think you'll have no trouble at all," he said finally. "Now, you better get home soon! I don't want to hear from Daichi that your mom called again, complaining that you got home too late!" he finished, giving Kageyama a little push._
> 
> _Adjusting the seat on the green bike, Kageyama waved bye to his upperclassman. Soon enough, he was off._

* * *

Now resting back at home on his nice soft bed, his wind chime singing in the wind, he finally opened up the "game plan". Despite his prior judgement, the book actually wasn't all that bad. It made fairly decent arguments, for the most part, almost like one of the manuals he would read on different ball control techniques.

Except, you know, for people.

The first paragraph really got him, most importantly.  He had learned a long time ago that if the first sentence of a book didn't have his attention, the whole story would be taxing to read. Thankfully, this book did a pretty decent job grabbing his focus, especially the first 3 words:

_"Effort is Effective."_

_"If that is the only thing you learn from this book, my mission is accomplished. As long as you try your hardest to make a relationship work, the fruits of your efforts will always be ripe_ (whatever that meant, he had to add). _By putting in the time and effort into a relationship, you and your partner_ (what a weird term to use, he thought) _will become ever closer. As you continue through these  easy 13 steps, the process towards a stronger bond will become easier and more natural. As always, the first steps are always the hardest, but by steps 4 and on, you should become more comfortable with your partner."_

It seemed easy enough. Okay, first chapter, here we go:

_"Step 1: Finding Your Target"_

Huh? He already knew who his target was.

_"Despite what you might be thinking, I am not referring to finding the person to whom you wish to deepen your bond."_

Was this book giving him sass?

_"What I mean by "finding your target" is the process of finding a topic or common interest in which you and your partner may share. This topic or interest will be your "target"."_

Oh. That seemed pretty straightforward.

_"Perhaps it is a certain type of movie you both like, maybe a favorite food. Do this by asking his/her friends what some of your partner's favorite things are, or, if you are already comfortable asking such questions, you may also ask your partner when you feel the timing is right."_

What the hell? If he could honestly ask those things, he wouldn't be reading this crappy book. Nevertheless, he kept reading.

_"After finding your target, use this to become closer to your partner. For example:"_

Crap. This was where things were going to start getting confusing, huh? He  _hated_ examples.

 _"If you and your partner enjoy the same type of movie, try getting a pair of tickets to a movie that meets that criteria and inviting them to it. Lead with something like: "Oh, *insert your partner's name here*_ "

What the freak? Why did they always do that in these types of lame books?

_"I heard from so and so"_

So and so?

_"that you like comedies and I have an extra ticket to this one movie. None of my friends really wanted to go see it though, so I was wondering if maybe you would like to take the spare ticket off my hands?"_

That sounded so cheesy.

_"Then, after that, finish with "You'll really be doing me a favor." This line will give the person a sense of duty and will incline them to accept the invitation, believing that they are doing this as a good person, and that only a person of bad nature would turn you down."_

So...we are manipulating them? He turned the book over to look at the cover again. Who wrote this thing, Oikawa-san?

_"This is the first step towards becoming closer to your partner. It may take a lot of courage to ask them such a question so straightforward, but it will become much easier in time. Remember: Effort is Effective."_

There was that line again.

_"If they do not accept an invitation to get closer, try again after finding something else that you might have in common. However, it is suggested for you to complete this step before continuing on."_

Huh? Why was that?

_"You are probably wondering why."_

THIS BOOK  ** _WAS_** SASSING HIM!

_"The reason is quite simple. This first step will establish a foundation to which you will build your relationship and spending time doing something you both enjoy is a great starting point."_

He wasn't building a house. What the hell was it talking about?

_"A relationship is like a house."_

Okay.

Fuck this.

* * *

 

It took Kageyama quite some time to pick the book back up again. After taking a shower to calm down his building anger towards the bundled paper that was  _supposed_ to be solving his problems, not  _causing_ them, he picked it back up again. He couldn't help but remember what Sugawara-san said though: " _The first one we already took care of today."_

What the hell did that mean? According to the book, he was supposed to be asking Hinata about what they had in common and for them to go do "something they both enjo-

**_Oh._ **

So  ** _that's_** why Sugawara-san had brought up Hinata biking through the mountains. Both of them did cardio training for volleyball, Hinata just so happened to do biking. But then, why did it have to be biking? Couldn't they just go play volleyball? They did that all the ti-

They did that all the time.

"Goddammit! Why am I so stupid?!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Tobio! Language!" a voice came from outside his bedroom. 

Sorry, Mom.

Of course it had to be something like biking. They always practiced volleyball together during the weekdays but it was just for practice. This had to be different. This had to be doing something that wasn't required and showed that he wanted to "spend time" with him (god, he hated wording it like that, it sounded like something a couple would do). Biking could be good for him anyway. He **_had_** been meaning to add in extra hours to his cardio training, Sugawara-san wasn't lying about that, but never really thought about including Hinata into it. It couldn't be too bad, right? After all, despite what Hinata or most people might think, he actually  ** _did_**  like hanging out with others if it was something like training or practice. 

It just wasn't required.

_Bzzzz._

Huh?

Let's just say that Kageyama wasn't exactly used to getting text messages. He only really had around four contacts in his phone anyway: Mom, Iwazumi-san, Sugawara-san, and, after asking Iwazumi-san, Oikawa-san, despite the latter's protests. Well, after today, he now had 5 contacts, including Hinata. He looked at the fluorescent screen, curious as to the sender and, more importantly, what they wanted.

" _Hi Kageyama!!! (≧◡≦)"_

What was "(≧◡≦)"? He swore he could  _ **feel**_ the energy from Hinata radiating from the phone, even if that was technically impossible.

_"So is there a time u want to meet 2moro? ¿(*-*)? I usually go ~5 but if u want we can go later or earlier?"_

"~5"? Around 5? Is that what he meant? And "2moro" means tomorrow...? Why was he texting like that? Is that how all people texted? Wait, he should reply, right?

 _"5 sounds fine to me. Let's meet by the stop sign,"_ he typed in, making sure he didn't forget anything. 

And send.

_Bzzzz._

What the- How the- he JUST sent it!

" _Yay!!!  (o⌒∇⌒o) kk!! C u 2moro!!!"_

...

What the hell?

 

* * *

_Yawn._

Kageyama woke up bright and early that morning, putting on his jersey and fixing himself some breakfast. 

"Oh? Honey, you're up early this morning?" a voice came from the hallway.

His mother stood sleepy-eyed, just awake enough to understand the time of the day and that Kageyama was uncharacteristically the first to rise. She seemed in a fairly good mood considering that he knew his mom was  ** _not_** a morning person.

"Yeah, I'm going for a bike ride with Hinata this morning. It's part of a new regiment that we are trying out," he answered. That wasn't a lie or anything. He just left out the detail that not  ** _everyone_  **was doing this "new regiment".

At this, his mother brightened up. 

"Ah, Hinata-kun?! He's that young man that you've talked about before, right? The cute little spiker who said he would "be with you forever!"?" she smiled, giddy at the mention of his name. 

He could feel the heat radiate to his ears.

"No, Mom, he didn't say that," he regretted telling his mom the conversation that Hinata and he had about taking on the world together, playing volleyball. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Hinata saying something like that, in fact, it made him really happy. Like "gwahh", Hinata would probably say. However, he was  ** _so_  **happy about it that he made the mistake of coming home and telling his mom about it.  He could practically remember his mom's words ringing through his ears: " _Awww, Honey!! That's so adorable!!! You're practically married ~!!"_

What the hell was with his mom anyway? They were just teammates. Wasn't she the one always going: "When am I gonna meet my future daughter-in-law? I want grandkids!" anyway? How the heck could he do that if they were both guys-

You know what? He wasn't even going to go there. He wasn't gay. He didn't like Hinata. And his mom was insane. 

Yep. that sounded about right.

"Annnnyyyyyway~" his mother smiled, "I'm glad you are working so hard! Keep at it, Sweetie!" she finished with a kiss on cheek. "I better hurry up and take my shower, Mom's got a big meeting today at work!" she rushed off down the hallway.

"Okay, I'm heading off!" he yelled, putting on his shoes. He heard loud footsteps getting closer.

"Oh, wait!" she answered, "Honey, how are you going to go for a bike, you aren't gonna use your old bike, right? I mean I think you've out-grown-"she started.

"Ugh, NO MOM!!!" He yelled out in embarrassment. He vaguely recalled his little blue bike that he probably couldn't even fit his butt on now, let alone actually ride it. "I'm borrowing my sempai's bike!" 

"Oh, ok, that's good then. Be careful with it though, you don't want to hurt his bike after he was nice enough to lend it to you!" she answered, rushing back to the bathroom. "Love you, Honey! Have a great day and tell Hinata-kun I said hi!!!"

"Yeah, ok!" He yelled back, exasperated at his mom's endless questions.

_Bzzzz._

What now?

_"Good morning~ ^^! on my way! c u soon!!! (⌒∇⌒)"_

Oddly enough, he felt himself smiling a little at the text. Maybe he could...

" _Kk, b rite there."_

Send.

He laughed slightly, quite proud of himself.

Yeah. This could be kinda fun.

* * *

 

 

> _Kageyama sighed after finishing the last paragraph. This next step was going to be way harder than the first one, especially considering he didn't have Sugawara-san's help for this one._
> 
> _"Step Two: Research. After establishing a foundation of common interests by pursuing the "target", you will now have more opportunities to talk to your partner. Because of this, you can take these moments to learn more about them and their personality. Find what makes them happy, mad, or maybe even sad. Most importantly, try and make the effort to get more comfortable with them. Perhaps by calling each other without honorifics or referring to them by a nickname. If you think the timing is right, you may even try using their first name. Just remember: Effort is Effective"_
> 
> _He definitely would **not** call Hinata by his first name. It was stupid. And embarrassing. But mostly stupid. So how could he "talk" more at ease? _
> 
> _Wait._
> 
> _Kageyama rushed over to his computer and started up Google._
> 
> _"Okay...let's see...."Common text abbreviations"_
> 
> _So many search results came up.._
> 
> _Tonight was gonna be a long night._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to let you guys know, when I put that part about "Who wrote this, Oikawa-san?" I put that in because that sounds like something Kageyama would say. I personally love Oikawa so much, but Kageyama would honestly think of Oikawa right away if it came to something devious like "manipulating" someone. Just wanted to clear that up
> 
> Once again, thanks so much for reading guys! If you have any suggestions or feedback about something, I'd love to hear them^^


	3. Step 3: Go the Extra Mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going for a bike ride is simple. It's the talking that he needs to work on.
> 
> In which Hinata and Kageyama go for their bike ride, but find out practice is cancelled when they get to the gym. How else do you spend a Saturday afternoon without volleyball? Kageyama is about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot "longer" than what I originally intended. I guess that's what makes writing interesting though, huh? Thanks for the awesome comments I've been getting. It means a lot. ^^

"Ah! There you are, I thought maybe you got lost!" a certain smiling figure rushed over to the raven-haired boy, standing by what he THOUGHT was were they said they were going to meet up. He  ** _did_** say the stop sign, right? How many stop signs were right by the mountain?

"I didn't get lost, dumbass. I said the stop sign, remember?" he took out his phone, scrolling through the previous texts. He landed on the message, pushing the screen towards the orange-haired kid that stood in front of him. "Here, proof".

Hinata just reddened and took in a big mouthful of air, "I-I know!!! I just..." he started twiddling his thumbs, "I didn't know  _which_ stop sign...Stupid Kageyama, not being specific."

Why that little-

"IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?!!" Man, this was going to be a long day.

The idea of biking wasn't even his, let alone that Hinata's little "mistake" was going to make them late for practice, as that it was now 6 instead of 5. Furthermore, why didn't he just call him and say, "Which stop sign" if he was lost. Here he was, waiting at the stop sign, worried that something happened to the idiot. I mean, Hinata was a klutz after all. For all he knew, while he was waiting for him at the stop sign, the dumbass could have been lying on the side of the mountain path with a hurt ankle or something...or hit by a car...or...or...

"THERE'S NO REASON TO YE-K-kageyama?" The carrot top stopped his rebuttal after seeing his friend's face. He looked kinda constipated, in all honesty. "You okay? You look like you're ready to barf."

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am, idiot-" 

Crap. This wasn't going very smooth.

Weren't they supposed to be having "fun" or something? Also, if they kept fighting like this, they would just be even later than they already were. He just sighed.

"Look, I-" he started, "just, if you are confused or something, let me know next time. I didn't know why you were late and I was starting to get pissed. Don't do it again, okay?" he finished, giving him a look to further his point.

"F-fine, sorry. I'll check next time. Happy?" he raised an eyebrow.  _Starting to get pissed?_   What did that mean? Kageyama was always pissed, well, not always, but still. What was "starting to get pissed" supposed to mean. He had never put it like that before...did that mean he wasn't angry at him for being late? That's REALLY not like him. He looked back over to Kageyama as they both started mounting their bikes. Hold on a sec-

"Kageyama?" he started.

"Hm," he answered, wondering what the problem was now.

"Were you..." the carrot top started, a little smirk appearing on his face, "worried about me?" he finished.

At this, Kageyama regretted mounting the bike. There was probably something wrong with it as he lost his balance and fell face first to the ground. Yeah. That was it. It was the bike's fault.

"WHAT? W-WHERE THE HELL-NO." Where the hell did that question come from?

This reaction was exactly what Hinata expected as an eruption of laughter spewed from his mouth. Kageyama could never be honest, huh? God forbid that the King show he actually cared. Hinata was actually starting to get used to the meaning behind Kageyama's words. He was kinda like one of those characters from his sis's shoujo manga. What were they called again? A Tsunami? No. It did start with "Tsun" though...what were they called...?

"Ahaha, okay okay, I get it, Bakageyama. Let's go, though!" he smiled back and took off on his bike. "Race you there!!!"

Now  _this_ was something Kageyama could get into. He jumped back up on the bike and sped off after him, determined to be the first one to the gym. Just because he was doing this because "the book said so" didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it, right? After all, the point was for them to enjoy themselves and "spend time" together. He couldn't help it. He was just following orders. 

He was pretty sure the smile on his face was part of the orders too.

* * *

"Haha! I win!! Take-" he took in a breath, "take that, Kageyama." he finished, panting.

The raven haired teen in question was crouched on the ground, gasping for life and air. He knew running was exhausting, but since when had he ever been winded from riding a bike? He definitely wasn't  _that_ out of shape, was he? Then again, they  _were_ pedaling extremely fast, so maybe this was natural?

"I'll-" he started, taking a breath in between, "I'll win next time, dumbass." He just had to get used to biking. Easy.

"Yeah, right! You may beat me in volleyball, but I'll always win when it comes to biking!" he bragged, pointing a thumb at himself and puffing up his chest. This kid was taking after Tanaka a little  _too_ much. Well, Tanaka and-

"Hey, Shouyou! How's it going?!"

Speak of the devil.

"Noya-senpai! I beat Kageyama in our bike riding today!" He smiled, quite proud of himself.

"Bike riding? I didn't know you guys did that together?" He looked at Kageyama, actually pretty interested in this new information.

Oh, maybe this was what Sugawara-san was talking about? By getting closer to Hinata, he would also gradually become closer to the other members too...

That actually made sense.

"Uh, yeah, it's this new cardio thing I'm trying out. When I mentioned I wanted to try biking, Sugawara-san suggested that I could join Hinata. It seemed like a pretty good idea-" 

"Until, I got the meeting place wrong, " he laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Ahahaha, so THAT'S why you guys are late," Nishinoya laughed. "Don't worry about it though, it doesn't matter anyway!" He put a hand on his kouhai's shoulder.

What did that mean?

Noticing the puzzled expressions on the two, Nishinoya just continued, "Practice actually got cancelled today, Coach Ukai said that his mom hurt her back and he had to take her to the hospital. She's alright now though, but he's staying with her just in case. " he finished, reassuring that the situation was under control. "So, we got the day off! Suga just said for me to wait here for you guys and let you know, since he didn't want to bother you guys saying stuff like: "It's important to let people bike in peace" or something like that, ahaha." he smiled, mocking Sugawara's tone of voice and putting air quotes for emphasis.

Of  _course_ he didn't let them know practice was cancelled. That would mean that biking in the morning would be pointless. Which would also mean the whole first step would have been stopped. Thank god for Sugawara-san.

"Well that sucks! We could have just went biking later, huh Kageyama?" he looked at the raven haired teen.

 _Biking later._  

THIS DUMBASS. HE WOULD HAVE BEEN OKAY WITH-

"HAH?! but we have the day off, why would we still go biking, dumbass?!" he yelled. What was this guy saying? Hold on a sec, was he actually-

"Huh? Well why not, I still like bike riding for fun and you still need the cardio, right? Why  _wouldn't_ we go?" he cocked his head to the side, questioning the reasoning of his friend.

He  _was._

"You." he started, "You'd still want to go biking with me, even though it's your day off?" he asked. Maybe he was reading into it a little too much. After all, there's no way that Hinata was  _actually_ -

"Of course! It's nice hanging out with friends!"

He said it.

C-crap. He could feel the heat on his face already.

Hinata  _did_ think of him as a friend. He was  _actually_ having fun.

"T-that's true. It's cool to do stuff like this every once in a while, " he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Screw Hinata, giving him a surprise attack like that, hitting him with the word "friends".

"Right?!! We should do this more often!" He laughed, jumping up and down at his side.

More-?! That threw him off. 

"Yeah? Sure, but I mean, we are gonna be biking together in the morning already. I think our muscles are gonna get sore after a while-" he started, but found himself cut off by laughing. Hold on a sec. Was this dumbass screwing with him?!! WAS THAT LAST COMMENT A JOKE?!

"Hahhaaa, "he gasped for air, trying to turn off his laughter, "N-no Kageyama. I don't mean "going for more bike rides", I just meant that we should hang out more often. Like we could go to the movies or something, stupid." he finished, wiping away a few tears. Maybe he laughed a little  _too_ hard at his friend's comment.

"O-oh, yeah. That sounds good too." he replied, a little red at his misunderstanding. 

Wait, hold on a minute. The book said that  _he_ should be the one to-

Why was  _Hinata_ the one doing the next step?!

* * *

 

 

 

> _Kageyama closed his laptop, tired from reading about what "ttyl" and "lmao" meant. He knew enough to be ready to text "normally" now, right? He didn't have to read about **everything.** He looked back over at the book, sighing a little as he looked at his desk clock._
> 
> _10:09 p.m. Was it really that early? He felt like it was at **least** midnight with how long it took him to read about texting "correctly"._
> 
> _He picked up the book and turned towards the next step._
> 
> _"Step 3:  Go the Extra Mile."_
> 
> _What._
> 
> _How the hell did the book know that they were bike riding tomorrow? And even if it did, why would it want him to ride an **extra** mile? He was already doing more cardio than he was used to._
> 
> _"In this step, you will be putting forth more effort into showing your partner that you want to get to know them better and that you aren't just hanging out with them "for convenience" . In this way, you are "going the extra mile" and letting them know that you are important to them."_
> 
> _Oh. That's what it meant._
> 
> _"Of course, you don't want to do this **too obviously.** If you just throw words such as: "I like you" or "you make me happy" around only after the first 2 steps, your partner will most likely find you needy or pushy."_
> 
> _Who the hell even says stuff like that? Seriously. When was the last time someone said that? Even **Nishinoya and Tanaka** probably never said this to each other and those two were as close as you could get._
> 
> _"Just casually show that you are having fun hanging out with them with a smile here or there or laughing."_
> 
> _That wasn't going to happen._
> 
> _"At the end of  your outing, suggest that you would like to do this again, or, if you are feeling confident, you could even ask if they are busy on a certain day. If they refuse, remember to stay confident though. Most importantly, do NOT try suggesting another day or event if they refuse the first. By refusing you the first time, the person is politely declining your invitation for a reason. If they honestly are busy that day but still do want to know you, the person will usually suggest a different time or day, letting you know that they still accept your offer. Read the air. Don't get hasty."_
> 
> _This sounded difficult. One wrong move and all of the previous steps would be down the drain. He did **not** like the sound of that._
> 
> _"Remember: Effort is Effect."_
> 
> _Okay, now this was starting to get annoying._
> 
> _"Put forth the effort to make sure that you aren't the only one having fun when you are together. Take the information that you gathered in step 2 and go the extra mile by applying it when you are together. Suggest things that you think they would have fun doing. Perhaps compliment them on a trait of theirs if you don't exactly know what to say. Lastly, just show that you care. After all, you should always apply the saying: "show don't tell". You don't have to tell them that you are enjoying their company. Just show it."_
> 
> _Huh. Just show it._
> 
> _Now that was something he could do._

* * *

 

"Well, now that my work as the messenger is finished, I'll see you guys later! Meeting Ryuu at the Arcade!" he yelled back, heading off to the gates of the school.

"Bye, Noya-senpai!" the carrot top waved and then turned back to the teen next to him. "So now what?" he asked while moving towards the bike rack, getting ready to get back on.

Hell if he knew. He was just following orders.

"Well, we could always just bike back, I guess?" he said, following suit. Honestly, he had no idea what to do. It wasn't normal that he actually had 2 days off. Saturday was practice day. Sunday was homework day (even if he didn't really do it). But not only was practice cancelled, but he didn't even have the excuse of homework this weekend, since his teachers decided to give his brain a break for once (which was honestly even more surprising than practice being cancelled).

"Huh?! Aw, man, what a waste," Hinata just pouted, a sigh escaping from his mouth. "I could have made Natsu and I some pancakes this morning if I knew we had the day off!" at this, his stomach growled.

"Did you skip breakfast or something?" he asked in reference to the noise.

"N-no, I ate! It, it was just a piece of toast though....they say you should exercise on a full stomach, after all..." he mumbled.

Kageyama just sighed.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," he said, mounting the bike. "I know Lenny's is open-"

"Lenny's?! Alright!!!" Hinata jumped on his bike, pedaling off. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

"OI! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" he yelled, speeding up. 

"Didn't you say you were going to "win next time"? How are you going to do that all the way back there?!!" He laughed, staying in the lead.

"OH YEAH?!" Kageyama finally caught up, "Wanna make it interesting?!!" He stared down his opponent.

"What'd you have in mind, slowpoke?!" Hinata grinned. It was always so strange the way his blood boiled like this. He wasn't all that competitive in most things, heck, he'd even let his sister win at almost every game they played just to see that smile on her face. Somehow though, whenever Kageyama was the one offering the challenge, he just couldn't turn it down.

"How about this, winner gets to decide where we go next time and loser has to pay for the meal today?" He smirked.

This plan was full proof. No matter who won, the idea that they were going to do something together again was decided. No doubt the author of that book would be proud at his methods.

"YOU'RE ON, BAKAGEYAMA!" he stuck out his tongue, increasing his pedaling speed. "I'm gonna make you regret that punishment, I'm gonna order everything on the menu!"

"HA, JOKES ON YOU, DUMBASS!" Kageyama increased his own pace, overtaking the carrot top, "I'll order 2 of everything!!!"

"Well I'll order 3!"

"Well then I'll just order 4!!"

"THEN I'LL ORDER..."

* * *

"So then, I'll be taking an order of Tamago kake gohan, 2 sides of bacon extra, some fruit filled pancakes, annnnndddddd....hmmm...Ooo! One of these Orange Juice Freezer-things!" he smiled, handing his menu to the waitress. All through out the ordering process, Kageyama could feel the vein on his forehead popping out. Hinata just smirked proudly at the teen across from him, puffing out his chest. "I warned you I wouldn't go easy on you!"

"And for you, sir?" The waitress turned to Kageyama, smiling.

"Uh, hmmm...I guess I'll have this Grand Slam? And some milk to drink." He said, handing the menu towards her.

"Okay, will that be all, you two?" She smiled at them both.

"Yeah" "Yes!" They answered in sync. The waitress's smile grew even larger for some reason.

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your drinks," and with that she was off.

"Wow, she was actually pretty cute, huh?" Hinata looked to Kageyama, whispering.

"Huh? Um, yeah? I didn't really notice..." he said, putting a hand to his face. He wasn't lying. In all honesty, the menu was more interesting at the time. That and he was busy wondering if he even had enough money to afford  _himself_ something to eat, after hearing how much the idiot in front of him was having. Why couldn't  _he_ have won for once?

"Y-you know Kageyama?" He gave the raven-haired teen a look. "You never really...talk about stuff like that, do you?"

What? What was he talking about?

"I need context, dumbass. What do you mean?" he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You know! Girls and stuff! Noya-senpai and Tanaka talk about them all the time, and then I know Daichi likes-" he lowered his voice, "Michimiya-senpai," he raised his voice up again, "And doesn't Yamaguchi have a huge crush on Yachi?" he finishes, raising his hands for emphasis. This dumbass always had to talk with his hands, didn't he?

"What's your point?" He eyed his interrogator, hoping for an explanation for the random gossiping of his teammates and their current love lives. 

"Well, I just never hear you talk about stuff like that? Isn't there at least  _someone_ you thought was pretty?" he asked, cocking his head a bit.

Huh. 

To be honest, he never really thought about it before. It's not that he didn't think anyone was pretty, after all, even  _he_ noticed that Shimizu-senpai was attractive, but for him to be  _personally_ attracted to her...Well, he wasn't. He just recognized her beauty. Kinda like how you know a family member is attractive, but you don't feel an attraction towards them, that kinda thing.

"I've never really thought about girls before, I guess. Volleyball takes up all my time, after all," he said curtly, hoping this answer was good enough.

It wasn't.

"N-never? Like not even...well...you know!" he said, reddening a bit at his sentence.

What the hell was this guy talking about?

Hinata looked back up, only to realize that the guy he was talking to was completely lost. 

Kageyama  _was_ human, right? I mean, he had to at least  _know_ what he was talking about, even if he hadn't  _actually_ done it.

"Y-you know! Like when....YOU KNOW!!!" he moved forward, turning a deathly shade of red at this point. 

What. was. he. talking. about.

"Like when you mast-" he cut off his sentence quickly at the sight of a certain waitress approaching them." AH! GOOD. FOOD. MAN, I AM  _STARVING!!!_ AREN'T YOU KAGEYAMA?!!!" he sat straight up, now completely and full on crimson in the face. Hell, even Nekoma's school colors would be put to shame.

When you mast? What the heck did he mea-

Oh.

OH.

"WAIT, THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT?!!!" he said, full on red himself now, "How the hell was I supposed to-"he cut off his sentence, turning towards the waitress. "Uh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to yell, um, I uh-"

Crap.

"Oh, no, that's fine, sir! Here's your milk and your boyfriend's orange juice," she set the glasses on the table with a smile, completely ignorant to the air at the table.

"Thank you-" 

Wait. What.

"H-hold on a second, um, could you repeat that last part?" he asked, sweating a little. Maybe he heard her wrong.

Hinata meanwhile seemed to be wondering the  _exact_ same thing, according to his face. He didn't know how to describe it, but his face looked like a mix between fear and panic. Yeah. He heard it too.

"Um..."that's fine, sir?" she asked, repeating her last sentence.

"N-no no, after that?" Hinata continued, now asking himself.

"Uh, "here's your milk and your boyfriend's orange juice?" she said, pointing at Kageyama and then to Hinata, unaware of what was wrong.

"B-b-b-b-b-boy?" Hinata started, "Ww-ww-w-w-e aren't, I mean, he's not, I'M NOT!"

Yep. He was broken now.

"Uh, we aren't dating," he said, finishing the babbling of his friend across from him. This was new. Sure, Hinata had been called an elementary school er before and they thought he was his guardian, but...

Dating? Really?

It was now turn for the waitress to redden, obviously embarrassed at her mistake. "I am so sorry, sir!" She bowed over and over at Hinata, "I didn't mean to offend you!" she said finally.

"That's okay-" Kageyama  started, but he was then cut off.

"Offended?" a certain carrot top was the one to interrupt his train of thought. "Why would I be offended?" he finished.

"O-oh, it's just, um, I just figured that saying that this young man was your boyfriend upset you because you are much cuter than him, " she said, blushing at her own words.

Well. The second she finds out that Hinata's not gay, she's got her claws in him, huh? Wasn't that rich?

He smirked a little at the change of events. Hinata was definitely gonna be blushing like crazy after a compliment like that. Probably pass out like when Shimizu-senpai ever offered him help or a towel. 

Or...not?

Hold on. He-he was angry?

"Huh?! Are you saying Kageyama isn't good enough for me?!" He asked, raising his voice at the waitress. "Because just so you know, this guy is wayyyyyy cooler than me, I mean, you should see his tosses!" he said, puffing out some hot air from his nose. "He's a real catch, right?" he turned back at the teen in question. 

What the hell was he trying to say?

"Yeah, I'm better at tossing, but you aren't a setter, now are you? You're reflexes are much better than mine and she wasn't even talking about stuff like this. She was saying you are cuter, which you are, dumbass," he finished setting his milk down after taking a sip.

Hold on a sec. Did he just call him cute?

"W-what, don't call me cute! Y-you wanna fight?!" he said, putting up his arms, reddening at the "accusation".

At the current change of events, the waitress just laughed a little. Both of the two teens silenced at this, confused at what was so funny.

"It's a shame you two aren't, you would make such an adorable couple ~!" she smiled sweetly at the two of them, "I'll be right back with your meals, lovebirds," she finished with a wink, walking off to the kitchen.

L-love...

It was quiet.

"K-kage-" the carrot top started.

"Not a word of this to the guys," Kageyama cut him off. "Not. A. Word"

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That waitress would totally be me, not gonna lie. Thanks for reading and for your support, guys!


End file.
